


When will these dorks get together? - Michael Snart

by Soluvrly



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allusion to domestic violence, Angst, Eddie Lives, F/M, M/M, So much angst, Superman stopped by for a hot second, There's a flashback, non-criminal!Len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soluvrly/pseuds/Soluvrly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Len is just a regular guy who rescued the Flash after a bad fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dad!Len Headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/171640) by coldflashtrash. 



> This all started as a headcanon on the coldflashtrash blog on tumblr and I ran with it.
> 
> I've added to the tags and character list, if there is anything else I need to add, just let me know.
> 
> Enjoy the ride!

Barry is about to cry while Len just holds his son and just has his eyes squeezed shut.

“You can stay at my place,” Barry blurts out, shocking everyone that is there. Barry just feels so guilty, and Michael is an awesome kid and he needs stability. It has nothing to do with Len’s arms. Nothing.

Caitlin and Cisco are staring at the back of Barry’s head like he has suddenly grown a second one. Because people just don't that.

Michael is crying because his house is gone. What’s going to happen now? Where are they going to go? He’s not paying attention because he remembers that his math homework was there. The homework that he was finally going to get an A on!

Len at first doesn’t process what Barry said because he is just so relieved that Michael was ok. And Barry, even though he wanted those annoying feelings to go away. Then he pays attention to his surroundings and noticing the other people staring at Barry. “What?”

“You can stay with me,” Barry repeats, able to get it out without crying at the relief on Len’s face. And now, Len is staring at him. Barry looks down at his shoes, hiding the blush on his face.

Caitlin recovers first out of the group and grabs some Kleenex's for Michael because she can hear him sniffing, calming down; and paying attention to what is going on. While trying not to get excited at the prospect of staying with the Flash. And he might have heard his dad talking with Auntie Lisa about Barry. But right now, he’s just scared because he has never seen Len look like he did when he came in.

After getting them situated, Caitlin finagles Cisco out of the room to give them some privacy to talk. With Cisco protesting the whole way.

Barry gestures for Len to follow him into the kitchenette area of the cortex where he gets a few glasses of water because seriously, it’s needed right now. After he sets the glasses down, he can’t keep it in anymore. “I’m so sorry. I got the call about a meta at a bank robbery and I had to take care of it and I didn’t even remember that we were cooking dinner and the guy was just a lot to handle and there were still people in there. I am so sorry. I will help you however I can. If you want, if you want to see me, if you want to stay.” Barry rambles on and on about everything.

“Barry,” Len says softly, fighting a smile. “Thank you. Honestly, thank you. You are the hero Central needs, but we can get by.” It’s hard for him, because he wants to say yes, he wants to stay with Barry but he has a girlfriend. Who is amazing. Sweet, kind, intelligent, and probably childless and with free time to spend with Barry. Saying no was extremely hard for Len to do.

Barry snaps his mouth shut at the softness of Lens voice and with how exhausted he looks. And again, Barry isn’t trying to cry because Len is hurt, sad, exhausted, and scared. He can see it, but Len said no, so what can he do? What can he say? He’ll just have to do better. He has to do better. What could happen? Barry can think of all the criminals and metas and just see bad things happening to Michael. What if his school was hit? Why is he worrying about this? Crap, he is in deep.

Michael being the little schemer he is, sipped on his water and watched his two important dorks being idiots. Tapping his dad’s arm, Michael simply says, “I want to stay with Barry."

Barry’s head snaps up at Michael’s voice, and seeing the way he’s looking at his father. That was the same look that got him doing Michael’s math homework, oh that little….. But he stays quiet, because he is so on-board with this.

Len already has such a hard time saying no to Michael on the best of days. But those damn puppy eyes and he says yes way too quickly. He knows he’s going to say yes, but he has to show he’s thinking. That this is his decision and not his manipulative little kids who spends too much time with Lisa. So he looks at Barry. And that was a mistake. He looks so hopeful and earnest. Damn, there’s two of them.

“Alright, but we’ll need to see if we can get some stuff from the house first.”

“I’ll take you,” Barry blurts out. Why does he do this?! He doesn’t have a car! Why can’t he shut up? Why is Len smiling at him?

“I didn’t know you had a car?” Len asks. He’s unable to contain a smirk.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Barry blushes as he mutters, “I don’t.”

Standing, Len holds out his hand for Michael, “I’ll take us.”

Michael is excited now. He gets to live with the Flash! If only he could tell his friends.

* * *

The car ride to the Len’s house was mostly quiet, Michael was telling Len about some of the stories that Cisco had told him about Barry and his exploits. Len chuckles and laughs through some of the stories and is constantly glancing over at Barry. Who is alternating between correcting the story Michael is telling and texting.

‘Probably his girlfriend,’ Len thinks to himself.

Finally, the house comes into view and the place is controlled chaos. There are still several emergency vehicles in the area. A fire truck with its lights still on and several police cars.

As Len parks the car a bit down the street, they can see firefighters going in and out of the house. With a pile of stuff growing in the front yard. The couch is already there, the dining room chairs are being added, what’s left anyways.

Barry looks from the scene down the street and at Len and sees that he’s crying and trying not to let it show. Tentatively, Barry reaches out and lightly touches Len’s wrist, causing him to jerk and Barry to pull back like he’s been burned. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He says quickly before continuing, “I can go if you want.”

Shaking his head, Len manages to get out, “No, I need to go. Stay here with Michael.” And before Barry or Michael can do anything, he’s out of the car and heading down the street.

There’s a sniffle from the backseat, jerking Barry’s attention from the receding back of Len. “I’ve never seen him so scared,” Michael admits in a soft voice, playing with the pull string in his parka.

Barry opens his mouth to say something, but he can’t. What do you say? After a moment, he just reaches back and ruffles Michael’s hair, getting him to giggle.

* * *

Convincing the police you are the homeowner is a lot harder in real life than the movies and television. There’s a billion questions about who he is, what happened, where he was, why no one knew who was inside. It made Len feel miserable. It wasn’t until some detective came over and pulled Len through the police tape that he was allowed to talk with the fire department again. And they let him know that the place is safe for them to go up to the second floor for some personal belongings, the only damage would be from the smoke.

Walking in, Len looks at the door, it’s smashed. Completely unusable, no way to protect what little he has left. Just great.

With the design of the house, he can see all the damage on the ground floor. The kitchen is pretty much gone. The back wall has holes in it, the windows are all broken so even if the door was close-able, no way would his place be safe.

The kitchen table is gone along with the chairs. The drapes over the dining area windows are still there, mostly. He’ll have to remember that brand and see what else they make. And the couch and chair from the living room are gone. He saw them on the lawn, under the dining room chairs. Complete loss even though the fire barely touched them.

Len stands at the door between the main house and the add-on kitchen and stares at the damage. The glass doors that went out to the deck and backyard is shattered and little glass balls on the floor. Squeezing his eyes shut, Len turns left and stares up the stairs. He has to get stuff for Michael and himself. He didn’t realize he was breathing hard until the cop asked if he was alright. Just nodding, Len headed upstairs to start packing.

* * *

About forty minutes after he left, Len opens the driver side door and almost loses what control he has left when he notices Barry isn’t in the passenger seat and looks into the backseat to make sure that at least Michael is still there and his heart flutters and stops in his chest.

At some point, Barry got into the back seat with Michael and they both proceeded to pass out. Michael snuggled up into Barry’s side with Barry’s head resting on top of Michael’s, it was going to be incredibly uncomfortable when he wakes up, but right now, he wants a picture because of how cute they are.

As quietly as he can, Len opens the trunk and puts in their suitcases. Len then goes around to the passenger side of the car to try to buckle Barry in when he remembers that he doesn’t know where Barry lives. Gently, he nudges Barry trying to wake him without bothering Michael. But it doesn’t work because Berry doesn’t even shift.

“Barry,” Len calls, slapping him on his arm to wake him up.

Causing Barry to jerk awake, yelling, “I didn’t do it!”

Leading Michael to jump awake, slamming his head into Barry’s nose with a loud crunch.

Len short circuits briefly, making aborted gestures between Barry and Michael. Who does he help first? His son, who is starting to cry or the guy with a possible broken nose who is also losing his shit because Michael is crying.

Len ends up focusing on the one with blood coming out of him. Forcing Barry to sit back, Len pushes his head back, “Michael, grab the tissues.”

“I’m phine,” Barry says, trying to force Len off him. He’s stronger than he looks.

“The hell you are, you’re bleeding in my car,” Len says, as he gathers a handful of Kleenexes and cups them over Barry’s nose. “Are you good to get you to the hospital?”

“No,” Barry says, grabbing on top of Len’s hand, he shouldn’t find this so hot but Len’s eyes are so pretty this close. Squeezing Len’s hand, he forces his nose back into position and causes Len to pull back because that feels gross, weird and oh my god. What did he just do?

Barry hisses in pain as he nose sets before he lets go of Len and says with a little difficulty, “I heal quickly. By the time we get home, I’ll be fine.”

Len nods mutely before he looks over at Michael who is a little pale, but seems to be fine over all. He nods at his father and proceeds to buckle himself in. Leaning back, Len looks at his hand and sees he doesn’t have any blood and proceeds to buckle Barry in which means he has to lean across him to buckle him in, having their chests’ touch. There have been touches since they’ve met, small things, hands touching, arms brushing, nothing major and completely innocent. And then now. This. Chest touching. It should be innocent, but it’s not. It puts them both on edge.

“Sorry,” Len mutters as he pushes himself back out of the car and closes the door. Standing there, he takes several deep breaths before he walks around and climbs in the driver seat.

Looking in the rearview mirror, he sees Barry with his head thrown back, exposing his long, pale throat. “What’s your address?” Len asks gruffly, clearing his throat and locking his eyes on the steering wheel.

As Barry rattles off his address, Len starts to breathe a little easier. Michael will have somewhere to sleep and some stability. As the car pulled away from the curb, Len’s breathing continued to even out and become smoother. He didn’t look at the disaster that was his life and just was trying to focus on Michael and insuring that he had everything he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to Barry’s apartment took them about 45 minutes and just like Barry had said, his nose had mostly healed by the time they got to the apartment building. Len kept glancing at Michael and Barry in the rear view mirror on the trip over and at some point Michael had fallen asleep again. And Barry was staring at Michael with some look on his face that Len couldn’t see.

“Where do I park?” Len asked as he pulled into the lot for the apartment building.

“Hmmm…” Barry looks up from Michael and at his surroundings, “Oh, uhm, look for 228.”

It takes Len a few more minutes to find the spot before killing the car and taking a few deep breaths. What else could happen in his life right now? But it’s late and it’s time to get to bed.

Len turns to talk with Barry, but he can’t say anything. His voice is just dead from the intense stare Barry is giving him.

“You want to get the bags and I’ll take Michael?” Barry asks to which Len can only nod. His brain is shutting down.

Barry climbs out of the car and goes around, awkwardly moving around Len as he gets the bags out of the trunk. Getting Michael out of the car isn’t easy for Barry since he hasn’t ever done it before but he has taken Michael to bed when they had stayed up late watching Netflix, so as he wakes from the jostling Barry shushes him right back to sleep. Coming around the car, Len chuckles and shakes his head. Barry will be useless getting into the apartment with the bridal carry he’s using with Michael.

“Here,” Len says, going over to help Barry reposition Michael to an easier carry position. With Michael's head on Barry’s shoulder, it’s more comfortable and easier for him to reposition his arms so he can grab his keys.

“This way,” Barry says softly with a gentle smile on his face.

Len just ends up mutely nodding along and staring at Barry. It looks so natural, Michael with Barry, his arm thrown around Barry’s neck and Michael burrowing his face into the other side. Taking a deep breath, Len slings Michael's backpack with his math homework onto his shoulder before picking up their suitcases and following Barry

* * *

After opening the door, Barry gestured for Len to go in first, leading Len to stand in the middle of the dining room. And Len was realizing just what he had gotten himself into. Barry’s place was a one bedroom apartment. Which would mean one bed. One bathroom. He looked into the living room to his left and noticed a good sized couch, so it wouldn’t be too uncomfortable.

After closing the door, Barry walked right past Len and laid Michael down on the couch before disappearing down a hall that led to his bedroom. Len watched Barry walk down the hallway and disappear into a room for a few minutes before coming back out with a blanket that he draped over Michael before he stood up and stared down at the kid.

Shaking his head, Barry rubbed his hands on his pants legs before turning around and facing Len. Who was still standing in the kitchen with the suitcases and a Flash backpack. He looked ridiculous.

Len raised an eyebrow and tilted his head at that.

“Did I say that out loud?” Barry asked, scrunching his face up in embarrassment.

“Yeap,” Len replied with a nod. Looking around the place again and noticing how neat the place was. With the way Barry was at his house, he expected the place to be a disaster. Plates and dishes everywhere. Clothes all over the place. Or maybe, he cleaned recently? Len didn’t know.

Lifting the bags, Len says, “So….”

“Right!” Barry yells, wincing and looking down at Michael to check and see if he wakes up. But he was still snuggled up under a Superman blanket, out like a light.

Looking back at Len, Barry gestures towards the back of the apartment, “Uhm, yeah, uh, let me…” Barry stumbles over his words on what he is trying to say causing Len to smirk at him. He’s so cute when he’s flustered.

‘Girlfriend,’ Len reminds himself. ‘He has a girlfriend.’

Dropping the smirk, Len says, “Lead the way.”

Barry’s bedroom. Len is now standing in Barry’s bedroom. And it is a disaster. Clothes are spread out across the floor, he assumes they are dirty. He’s hoping they are dirty. And Barry is hurrying to pick them up and shove them into one of the closets.

Len stays standing at the door as Barry runs back and forth around the room. Looking around, Len doesn’t see a dresser, so he wonders where that is. But right now, Barry is blabbering nervously at him.

“Yeah, sorry, it’s such a mess, I never really have anyone in here. It’s just me, ya know? Anyways, I can clean out a closet for you. I have like four of them. I don’t know why they put so many. Or do you fold your clothes? I know Michael had his folded. Would he need a drawer?” He opens one of the closest doors on the left wall, and inside is the dresser. “Would you need a drawer? I can get another one, I think. Possibly. I hope.”

“Barry,” Len practically barks at him, “Calm down. Right now, I just want a shower and sleep. Tell me where to put these.” To emphasize his point, he holds up the two suitcases.

“Right,” Barry says, nodding, “Right, ok. Right. Uhm. Right there!” And he gestures to the wall right beside the door. He has no idea what he is doing. “Bathroom is behind you, extra towels and stuff is in the closet in the hall.”

Len chuckles to himself at Barry, who acts like a skittish colt all the time. Len puts the suitcases and the backpack down before flipping the larger one onto its back so he can get his out his toiletries and a change of clothes.

“I’ll take the couch,” Barry says, watching Len. “I’ll change the sheets first though. Because you don’t want to sleep in those. They’re dirty. Not that they are filthy or anything. Just you know, I’ve been sleeping in them and I’ve been meaning to change them. Not that I don’t do that regularly. It’s just…”

Len starts laughing, actually laughing and he can’t stop it. Barry is the most ridiculous person he has ever met. And he thinks he’s in love with him. Well, shit. Standing, Len looks at Barry fondly before shaking his head and heading out of the room, “Change them while I’m in the shower.” After he sets his stuff down in the bathroom, Len goes back out in the hall and opens the linen closet and finds several large and extremely fluffy towels. Grabbing one, Len goes back into the bathroom and turns to close the door, seeing that Barry is still staring at him. With a smirk, Len closes the door.

Sitting on the bed, Barry starts to freak out. Len and Michael are staying at his place. They will be living with Barry. He hadn't thought this idea through fully. What was he going to do? How was this going to work out?

Well, first thing was to change the sheets.

Nodding to himself, Barry gets up and opens the linen closet to grab the new sheets. As he is closing the door to the linen closet, he hears the water come on and he ends up staring at the bathroom door. Len is in his apartment, in his bathroom, naked. And behind a door. Getting wet. He kinda blanks out for a second imagining that.

Before he jumps out of his skin when he hears a confused yell from behind him, “Dad?”

Turning around, Barry quickly went into the living room, “He’s in the shower, kiddo.”

Michael was sitting up, looking around with large round eyes, scared at where he was until he saw Barry and relaxed immediately. “So, this is your place?”

Barry nodded and shrugged, “Yeah, it is. It’s not like what you have.” He winced with the slip up.

“It’s nice,” Michael says, looking over at Barry.

Barry smiled and gestured with his head to the back of the apartment, “Want to see what your dad packed?”

“Yes,” Michael said, flipping the Superman blanket back. Which is the first time he notices it and then looks up at Barry with that little head tilt thing that Len does. It makes Barry uncomfortable because whenever Len does it, he always asks some question or says something that has Barry in a corner. “The Flash is a fan of Superman?”

Barry throws his head back with a groan, “Oh my god, say one thing once and no one ever lets you live it down.”

“Say what thing?” Michael asks, as he folds the blanket it up and tosses it onto the back of the couch. He would have put it up, but he didn’t know where it came from.

“I’m so not answering that question,” Barry says on a whine, as he walks back to the bedroom.

Following a short while later, Michael walked into the bedroom to see Barry angrily stripping his bed.

“I can always ask Iris,” Michael says, with a little smirk. Barry throws a pillowcase at his face and is frustrated that he missed and hit the wall.

“There’s your stuff,” Barry said, before promptly ignoring Michael and continued to change the sheets on the bed.

Michael laughed at Barry and his little tantrum, he was so going to ask Iris what that was all about the first chance he got. Kneeling down, Michael started going through his stuff, noticing that Len had grabbed some of his favourite books and put them in his favourite backpack, the Flash one. He wasn’t even aware that little gesture had made him upset until Barry was beside him.

“Hey, you ok?” Barry asked, rubbing Michael’s back.

“Yeah,” Michael answers, wiping a tear off his face, “These are my favourite books.”

Barry looks into the backpack and notices four books inside, “He just wanted you to feel comfortable wherever you are.”

“I just need him,” Michael says before he latches onto Barry and buries his face in Barry’s chest and starts to actually cry. Michael isn’t sure why he’s suddenly crying, he just is.

Barry is shocked for a moment before he is able to respond by hugging Michael back and rubbing his back. The kid is going to be exhausted tomorrow.

Len had finished his shower, gotten dressed, and was about to go into the bedroom when he heard the Iris comment and was not really keen on walking into that conversation. But then it got quiet, stepping out, Len looked down at hearing the emotion in his son's voice, to know he needs so little from Len. Len's heart began to break as he watched his son latch onto Barry for support. It hurt because he was supposed to be the one there and then it made things spin in directions he didn’t know if it was supposed to or not.

Taking a deep breath, Len walked in and knelt behind the pair. The movement caused Barry to look up from Michael's head and stare at Len with an expression he wasn’t able to figure out. So many different thoughts and emotions were on the kids face that he couldn’t parse any of it.

Len watched as Barry pulled away, pushing Michael back. “Your dad’s out,” he said softly before letting go of Michael, and standing up.

“I’ll go make some tea,” Barry said quickly, leaving the pair to talk.

“I’m sorry,” Michael said as he wiped the tears off his face.

“For what?” Len asked, honestly confused over what his son was apologizing for.

“Tonight,” Michael said, pulling at the strap on his backpack, “I was helping Barry cook dinner and I forgot to turn the stove off. You always tell me to check when that happens, and I didn’t, and it’s my fault that this happened.”

Len’s heart broke at what Michael was saying, how he was laying all the blame on himself and working back up to crying, reaching out, Len grabbed him and pulled him into a hug and kissing the top of his head before tucking him under his chin.

“Let me ask you something and you answer honestly, ok?” Len said once they had both calmed a little.

Michael is only able to nod in response to Len’s question.

“Are you some supercriminal that was robbing a bank?” Len asked after a moment, trying to figure out where to start and deciding that was the best option.

Shaking his head, Michael answered, “No.”

“Were you hurting people?”

“No.”

“Then you aren’t responsible. Accidents happen. Things happen that get out of peoples control. You and Barry were in a hurry because Central City needed their scarlet speedster. You are not guilty for tonight, it isn’t your fault,” turning his head, Len looked out the doorway and saw Barry standing in the hall, frozen with two cups of tea in his hands and tears in his eyes. “And it wasn’t Barry’s fault either. I’m just glad that you are both ok.” Len kissed the top of Michael's head before pushing him to where he was sitting up, “Now you need to get ready for bed.”

Michael nodded and got up to grab his things before exiting the room. Len was glad that he was able to make it a little easier for his son. But now he would have to deal with Barry and he didn’t know if he could or couldn’t. Staring at the bed and seeing that it was still only partially made started to make Len itch to make the bed.

* * *

Barry had tried to take the longest amount of time that he could to make the tea but still, when you have a kettle, it only slows the process down so much. Grabbing the two cups of Earl Grey tea, he headed back towards the bedroom.

‘What type of kid likes Earl Grey tea?’ Barry thought to himself as he slowly made his way across the apartment.

However he wasn’t slow enough to hear Michael blame himself for the fire at their house. And wasn’t that a kick in the pants. Michael was completely innocent and yet, he was blaming himself. It was the adult that was supposed to be the responsible one, the one to remember, the one to make sure everything is safe. And yet, all he could think of was getting to STAR Labs and getting to the bank. He didn’t even think to remember what they were doing. He rushed off. And now, Michael was blaming himself for Barry’s mistake. He was starting to cry over this.

And then Len had to go and forgive him while staring right at him.

It did nothing to make it easier for him. Nothing whatsoever. But Len was so earnest when he said that, like he really didn’t blame Barry for burning his house down. And ruining his life.

After Michael went into the bathroom, Barry followed him in and gave him a cup.

Michael smiled at Barry and took the cup and looked at the graphics, “Batman and Wonder Woman?”

Rolling his eyes, Barry ruffled Michael’s hair as he turned to go to the bedroom, “It was a set.”

“Uh huh,” Michael teased as he took a sip.

“Brush your teeth,” Barry responded, closing the door. Taking a deep breath, Barry stepped across the hall and into the bedroom. “Here,” he said, handing Len the Wonder Woman cup before going back to making the bed.

“Thank you,” Len said, taking the cup as he stayed sitting on the floor, watching Barry go about making the bed. “I meant it, by the way.”

Barry looked up at Len, with wide eyes, “What?”

Len took a long and slow sip of the tea, a little cool for his tastes, but it would do, before he answered. “About the fire. I don’t blame you. You shouldn’t feel guilty about what happened.”

“But..” Barry starts, taking a few steps towards Len before he stops because of the way Len is looking at him. He’s never seen that look before. Why is he looking like that?

“Don’t misunderstand me,” Len starts, staring at Barry, “I am angry that you burned my house down because you forgot you were cooking. But I don’t blame you. And definitely not Michael. We just got caught up in everything you do for Central City and happened to be a casualty.”

“A casualty,” Barry repeats in a flat tone he’s never really heard come from him. There are so many competing emotions going through Barry he doesn’t know which one to latch onto. He thought Len and him were getting along great. That something was happening. But now. Not now. Len thinks he’s a burden to Barry. A charity case maybe at worse. He didn’t know what he was thinking that this was going to be something. Something good.

“That’s not what,” Len starts before being cut off by Barry.

“I get it,” Barry says flatly, going back to making the bed as fast as he can, but having Len watch him like a hawk makes his skin cold. In one second, Barry is standing by the bed and the next, a blur of light, and he’s at the door, beside Len. “Beds made,” he says, stepping out into the hallway and away from Len.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael pressed his ear against the door to try to hear what was going on in the bedroom. It was all suspiciously quiet and he didn’t know why. Maybe they were making heart eyes at each other. Ugh. It was gross sometimes watching his dad stare at Barry, so hopefully them being alone in the same room with a bed would lead to something. Not that he wanted to hear. There is no way they would be able to afford the therapy bills.

But still. There was no sounds like in that gross movie that Aunt Lisa made him sit through. Something about understanding a girl though there was one….

‘Focus, Michael, focus,’ he thought to himself as he still had his head against the door.

Blinking slowly, Michael suddenly realized how tired he really was and he wouldn’t be able to hide in the bathroom much longer. His teeth were brushed and he was in his pyjamas. But he still didn’t know where he was going to sleep. Barry’s bed wasn’t very big, but his dad and Barry would be able to squeeze on there, he was sure since Barry was so narrow. Something Michael didn’t even know you could describe a person as. And he would get the couch and just hoped it would be far enough away from any noise.

Tentatively, Michael opened the bathroom door to hear the soft voice of Barry, “A casualty?”

Crap. This was not good. They were supposed to be making out! And here they were not doing that.

“That’s not what,” Michael hears his father start, but he can see Barry’s face and how there were no emotions showing. Michael finally understood the expression how people live through their faces. Barry always seemed so alive with how emotive he was, but now. Now he looked like a statute.

“I get it,” Barry said.

Michael couldn’t help it, but he could feel that he was about to cry. But he couldn’t. Wouldn’t. Today was bad enough with everything that happened. So, Michael goes to turn around and grab his cup when the next thing he knows, Barry is standing in front of him. And he looks angry and hurt and like he’s about to cry himself. And Michael doesn’t know how to process that. Barry was always so happy and joyful.

“Man,” Michael starts without even thinking, “That would make cleaning so much easier.”

Barry chuckles lightly at that, some tension easing out of him, “it has its moments. Ready for bed?”

Michael nods as he actually turns to grab the Batman cup, “just need to put this up.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Barry says quickly, grabbing the cup from Michael's hand before he realizes what he’s doing. “Uhm, you might want to talk with your dad about where you’re sleeping.”

Michael looks up at Barry, who is rolling the cup in his hands and tilts his head to the side confused, “I thought I was sleeping on the couch.”

Barry opens his mouth to say something but just stammers. From the one bedroom, Len’s voice says, “You are. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Michael was even more confused. What was going on? Why weren’t they sleeping in the same bed? He knew that adults had different types of sleepovers, Mick didn’t always remember that Michael was only 11. It wasn’t vulgar or lewd, but the bees and the birds were handled.

“Why?” Michael asks, looking around Barry at his father.

“We’re intruding enough already,” Len said, looking at Michael and refusing to look at Barry.

“And I already said, I’ll take the couch,” Barry said quickly and with a little anger in his voice. Causing both Michael and Len to look at him.

Which Barry did his best to ignore by grabbing Len’s cup and taking both to the kitchen sink.

“Dad,” Michael said in a soft voice. He wasn’t so sure that staying was a good idea anymore.

“It’s fine Michael,” Len said, kneeling down in front of his son. “We’re all just tired and need some sleep.” Standing, Len pushed Michael lightly by the shoulder to get him walking to the living room.

Climbing onto the couch, Michael grabbed the Superman blanket and covered himself as he watched his dad stare at Barry’s back.

Michael didn’t know what time it was but it had to be late. Tomorrow was going to suck and he knew that he would fall asleep in at least one class, maybe in the morning he could convince his dad or Barry to not take him to school. Barry was the easier one to manipulate but he didn’t have parental rights. Dad it was then. If he would be there by the time Michael woke up and not at work that is.

* * *

Len didn’t know what to do. Barry was so nice, sweet, caring, and helpful. He didn’t know, couldn’t know, what he was doing to Len. He was great with Michael, not perfect because even Len wasn’t. But damn, did he not work great with the kid. And he was so selfless, trying to make up for so many of the mistakes that he made tonight.

Len was surprised when suddenly; Barry turned around and found Len staring at him. And Len didn’t know what to do. It was too late to look away nor to forget how quickly Barry’s face shut down and all the tension came right back.

Len watched as Barry walked by and muttered how he was going to change and get some stuff from the room.

'The kid didn’t even call it his room,’ Len thought to himself.

Shaking his head, Len looked at the couch to tell his son goodnight and give him his good luck chuck kiss only to realize he took too long. Michael was already back to sleep.

Sitting gently on the edge of the couch, Len reached out and gently touched Michael’s hair and let out some of the emotions he had been holding in check all night long.

He thought he had lost his star. But he hadn’t. He was fine. Maybe even better than fine, as another star had streaked across their sky before settling into an orbit around them. But now, now things were coming to an end. The star was burning out and it was for the best. For both of them.

* * *

It seemed that Barry was only slow to things that mattered. Dates, work, sometimes robberies if they were on the other side of town. But when it came to anything else, well, his timing sucked apparently.

As Barry came back to the living room, he heard some sniffling and was wondering who was crying. Peeking around the corner into the living room, Barry saw Len sitting on the edge of the couch, staring at Michael.

Barry didn’t want to intrude on Lens private moment, but he himself was exhausted and wanted to get some sleep. The sleeping bag wouldn’t be as comfortable as his bed but better than straight on the floor. If Len wanted to stay longer, he would get an air mattress for himself or Michael. And then the other could have the couch.

Deciding to make himself known, Barry walked into the living room and placed the sleeping bag on the floor.

“I’m done,” Barry said quietly as he unrolled the sleeping bag, being hyper aware of Len. Feeling his eyes on him.

“A sleeping bag?” Len asked.

“Better than the floor.”

Sighing, Len stood up and walked over to Barry, kneeling beside him, “And you have a bed.”

Standing, Barry quickly went into the kitchen to turn out the light. Having Len so close and not to be able to touch, it was turning out to be too much. If Len and Michael stayed, Barry assumed sooner rather than later, he would have to ask them to leave.

And that thought killed him. The thought of Michael living in a shelter. Or on the streets.

Shaking his head, Barry went back to the sleeping bag. To find Len was already in it.

“I made the bed for you,” Barry says heatedly, stomping more than he intended over to Len.

“But I didn’t ask,” Len simply replies, like that solves all of it.

“Ugh,” Barry groans out in frustration, “that’s not the point.”

“What is?”

Barry stares down at Len, well he thinks he is, it always gets so dark in the living room since there are no windows. “The point,” Barry starts, emphasizing the t, “is that you are my guest and it would be rude to have you sleep on the floor.”

The silence goes on forever for Barry. Drags in the darkness until he can’t handle it anymore and opens his mouth to speak.

“Go to bed, Barry,” Len says in the voice that he uses when Michael does go too far. The 'no—arguments—or—else’ voice.

Barry stays quiet before he finally heads to the bedroom.

* * *

It was 2 am and Barry was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep, all of his thoughts were running circles in his head.

The past few months had been fantastic. He met a great, happy, sweet guy that was loving, charming, and absolutely devoted to his son. And Michael, oh my god. That kid was something else and Barry was in deep because he would find himself in the lab or at a crime scene and suddenly he would wonder how Michael did on a test. Or the one time, he was comparing chemistry sets for kids to see which was the best.

It was nearly 4 am by the time Barry got to sleep.

* * *

Len’s alarm clock went off way too soon. Yesterday was too long and the night too short.

Quickly, to let Michael keep sleeping, Len unlocked his phone to turn the alarm off. Sitting up on the floor, Len realized he should have let Barry have it. It did nothing good for his back. And he would have to possibly wake Barry to get some of his clothes for today.

Rubbing his face, Len stood up and headed to the back of the apartment to stand in front of the door into Barry’s bedroom. After a few minutes, Len knocks on the door gently, hoping Barry is awake but at the same time not wanting him to be awake. Waiting a few long moments, Len carefully opened the door and as quietly as he could started to get some clothes from his suitcase.

Getting his clothes, Len stood up and couldn’t help but notice Barry and his sleeping style. Len was glad that he didn’t sleep in the same bed as Barry, he wouldn’t know what he would do if he had Barry all over him.

He had to apologize to Barry. Things were not going the way that he wanted them too and he was being rude and disrespectful to Barry. It wasn’t what he deserved for everything he was doing.

Shaking his head, Len turned around and headed into the bathroom to get ready for work.

* * *

Michael was annoyed as he pounded on Barry’s door. Barry would not get up. His alarm had gone off four times already. How could the fastest man alive be so slow at waking up?

At home, they only had one rule, don’t go into dad’s room when the door is closed baring an emergency. But he was going to be late and they weren’t at home, so… Nervously, Michael opened the door, not knowing what he was going to find.

Which apparently was Barry starfished out on his bed. Rolling his eyes, Michael walked over and started to shake Barry, trying to getting him up. Eventually, Michael had to yell to get Barry to wake up and to jump out of the way because Barry sat bolt upright yelling about not the heart. Whatever that meant.

“You’re fine Barry,” Michael said from the wall, not sure where to move too.

Eventually, Barry looked over at Michael and realized he was woken from a not so pleasant memory.

“Sorry, what time is it?” Barry asked, rubbing his eyes and waking up.

“Hopefully, around seven,” Michael answered as he moved to get some clothes, “Otherwise I’ll be late for school.”

“Shit!” Barry yells, throwing himself to the side of the bed to look at his phone. “Get dressed now.” Barry ordered Michael, climbing out of the bed and going to a closet to start grabbing some clothes.

“Why?”

“I have fifteen minutes to get you to school,” Barry answered, shoving Michael out of his room, “or your dad will kill me.”

“If the way he talks about you in that suit, he won’t,” Michael says completely innocently, going into the bathroom.

Leaving Barry to stare at the door.

“What?”


	4. Chapter 4

Len was sitting in a break-room that they were told they could use. Well, ‘break-room’ might be overstating it a bit. It was a closest with a table and chairs hastily thrown in for them, but then again, it did beat sitting on the floor or any of the random boxes in there.

Len stared up at the ceiling, sipping on his cold coffee wondering how a hole got put into the roof of a twenty story skyscraper.

‘Maybe Superman is in town,’ he thought to himself, as he put the cup down on the table as his phone rang. And groaned when he saw Lisa’s name on the caller ID. He forgot that she was going to be back in town.

“Hello,” he said, trying and hoping to be able to play it cool during the conversation.

“ _Hey Lenny_ ,” Lisa’s voice greeted, “ _got something to tell me?_ ”

“We’re fine,” Len answered immediately, knowing that Lisa is probably standing in front of the house staring at all the damage.

“ _So your house burns down, and you don’t tell me?_ ”

“It just happened last night, I haven’t had the time to do anything yet, I’m at work,” Len explained, his break was over and he couldn’t push it too much.

“ _You went to work?!_ ” Lisa yells at Len through the phone. He knew that was going to happen and pulled his phone away just in time, “ _What are you thinking?_ ”

“That this job pays too well not too,” Len defends, getting up and throwing his cup away. “And right now, I’m going to need all that I can get. Michael is fine; he’s staying with a friend. Now I have to go. I’ll call you later and talk with you.”

He promptly hangs up on Lisa before she can yell at him again. He is in no mood right now to deal with that. And besides, he has a hole to fix in the roof of the Bank of Gotham branch.

* * *

“Flash,” Michael says from beside the front door as Barry bounces around trying to get his other shoe on, “I have five minutes to get to school. You might want to, I don’t know, hurry.”

Barry freezes where he’s at, and gives Michael one of the most done looks he has ever mustered. Sighing in exasperation, Barry manages to pull on his shoe and get it tied. “You’ll get there on time,” Barry tells Michael, before adding under his breath, “I hope.”

Grabbing some pop tarts out of the cabinet, Barry walked to the door, and put them into Michaels back pack.

“Poptarts?” Michael asked, able to sound judge and disgusted at the same time.

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Barry says, shoving Michael out the door and pulling it closed to lock it.

From behind Barry, Michael was bouncing on his feet in excitement, “Okay.”

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, the building that Barry lived in didn’t have security cameras. Looking up and down the hallway, Barry made a calculated decision. It really wasn’t because no matter where Barry started running he was going to be late to school. It would just be _how_ late he was to school. “Come on,” Barry said, as he ran at a more human rate to the ground floor then around into the alley.

Picking Michael up bridal style, Barry cast one last glance around before taking off to the school.

Through some miracle of the universe, the route that Barry was able to take to the school was clear of people and traffic and he was able to get to the school with two minutes to spare. Stopping a few blocks short, he let Michael down to walk to the school since his shoes were starting to melt. He would have to get Cisco to make him some better shoes if he was to do this often.

“Man,” Michael said, bouncing and smiling up at Barry, “That was so cool! You are so lucky!”

Barry had to force a smile onto his face, it wasn’t hard in the excitement of Michael, but sometimes, a lot of times, Barry didn’t think he was so lucky having gotten these powers. Before Barry could respond, the pair made the final turn towards the school, and Barry could see a teacher out front, greeting the students.

When Barry went to school, the staff was never outside to meet with the students and the few parents that drove their kids to school. “Do they always do that?” Barry asked.

“Huh?” Michael asked, looking from the front of the school to Barry, “Do what?”

“Greet the students,” Barry said as he pointed to the front of the school they were walking up too.

“Oh! That,” Michael said, understanding what Barry was asking, “Yeah, they’ve always done that. Dad apparently didn’t like any of the public schools that I would have been going to and found this one. It’s why my dad works so much.”

Before Barry could say anything else, one of the staff members walked over, “Good morning Michael, and who is this?” The woman asked, looking pointedly at Barry.

“Good morning, Mrs. McCord,” Michael greeted back, “This is Barry, he’s my dad’s boyfriend.”

Barry managed to choke on air at Michael’s answer. He didn’t know they were dating! Barry ended up staring at Michael with wide eyes wondering if Len had said something to Michael. Because he did not say anything to him.

Mrs. McCord looks down at Michael and smiles, missing Barry’s freak-out entirely, “Oh, I didn’t know your dad was seeing anyone.”

“It’s a recent development. He’s always wanted to play it cool.”

“I see,” Mrs. McCord says, looking up at Barry, “What is it that you do, Mister…” She trails off, hoping for Barry to catch the social cue.

Barry wants to say something, knows that he should answer the woman. But right now, he’s vapour locked and going in circles over the words 'Len’s boyfriend.'

Michael leans forward enough to see the look on Barry’s face and elbows him in the side. They could both get into a lot of trouble if some stranger just brought Michael to this particular school. Even if that stranger was the Flash.

“Allen!” Barry yells out, wincing at how loud that was and the scene he just caused, “Sorry. Barry Allen, I work for the CCPD.”

Mrs. McCord visibly relaxed at the job that Barry told her, “A police officer. Good to know that Michael is in such good hands.”

“Oh, he’s not a police officer, Mrs. McCord,” Michael says, a smile growing on his face, “He’s even cooler than that! He’s a CSI! A crime scene investigator! Did you know that you can get usable DNA off a week old semen sample?”

Mrs. McCord gasps at that statement; it’s not something she normally hears, especially out of the mouth of an eleven year old.

Barry is mortified at what Michael just said. “I didn’t tell him that! Or maybe I did! But I don’t think that I did! I mean, I get excited for science because it is awesome and cool and Michael is curious. And he is incredibly smart and I told him not to say things like that. Ok, maybe I did tell him. But I didn’t think that he would remember that or go around and blab that to other people. I am so sorry.”

Michael could not have planned this any better if he had tried; Mrs. McCord was no doubt to mention this to his dad. And then they would have to talk. And other things would be said. Or this will blow up in his face.

As Barry rambled on and on, Mrs. McCords eyebrows slowly rose to her hairline. “Well,” she started, clearing her throat, “It seems that you and Mr. Snart will need to sit down and have a conversation with Michael over appropriate conversation topics.” Looking at Michael, she continues, “I believe you are late for your first class, I’ll write you a note.” She begins to turn to follow Michael who started up to the school, calling over her shoulder, “It was a……” She paused thinking of the right words, “It was nice to meet you, Mr. Allen.”

“Bye Barry,” Michael called excitedly from the stairs, waving at Barry.

Waving back, Barry turns around to head to work.

At least Singh will be happy that he’s early.

* * *

Barry wasn’t working. He was running circles again in his head. Michael had told his teacher that he was dating Len. And Barry couldn’t argue with that logic. Ever since that first favour, they were what could be called dating.

Barry had been over to Len’s house plenty. For dinner or movies or babysitting. There was even the trip to the Flash Museum when it had that traveling exhibit over the heroes of the US. Barry can vaguely remember someone mentioning how cute their family was.

Barry had been dating Len and he didn’t even know it.

“Shit,” Barry says out loud, with his epiphany.

“What?” comes from behind Barry, causing him to jump out of his skin.

“You scared the crap out of me!” Barry yells at Eddie, grabbing his chest. He really needed to pay more attention because he was going to have a heart attack before he was thirty, he just knew it.

Snickering, Eddie held up his hands in mock surrender, “Sorry, sorry. Captain Singh was wondering if you had the report for the Baxter case?”

Taking a deep breath, Barry started to dig around on his desk, “Yeah, I just finished it up a while ago.” After digging to the bottom of the pile, Barry finds the file and hands it over to Eddie.

“Great! Singh will be pleased and demand you keep this up.”

Snorting, Barry turns back to his desk to sort the files out, “Tell him not to get his hopes up.”

After what seemed like a few minutes had gone by and Eddie didn’t say goodbye, Barry turned around to check to see if he was still there. And he was, with a look on his face that Barry didn’t understand.

“So,” Eddie prompted, bouncing on his toes.

Before Barry could ask what Eddie meant, his phone rang. Answering the phone, Barry barely got a word out before Cisco started talking.

“Barry,” Cisco started quickly, “Good work on answering quickly. Get to the labs quickly. Grodd is back.”

“Shit,” Barry said, hanging the phone up, standing up from his desk and looking around. There would be no time to clean up entirely, but he needed to make sure that no experiments were running and that noting would explode. One accidental fire being his fault was enough.

“What?” Eddie asks, watching Barry run around the lab, “Barry! What happened?”

Eventually, Eddies yelling got through to Barry and he looked over at him while he turned off a Bunsen burner, that he doesn’t even remember turning on.

“Grodd is back,” Barry explained, heading to the door.

“I’ll take care of it,” Eddie says, slapping Barry on the back on his way out.

* * *

Len is on lunch, at a café near the building they are working on getting glares from all the office workers. He doesn’t care; he’s starving and sitting outside. He paid good money for this. And he’s also trying not to get worried and to take the truck and head over to his son’s school to make sure he’s alright.

Len pressed ‘Barry’ again in his recent calls. This is the fourth time he had called and if it went to voicemail again, he was going to break something.

This time, on the third ring, a woman’s voice Len didn’t recognize came on, “Hello?”

“Who is this?” Len demanded immediately, trying to keep the worry and angry out of his voice. He’s not exactly sure how well he succeeded.

“Caitlin,” the woman answered, “This is Len, right? Barry’s boyfriend?”

From the background, he could hear a man shout, “That he didn’t tell us about!”

Breathing easier, Len froze briefly before he answered, “We aren’t dating.”

“Oh.”

Rolling his eyes, Len asked, “Where is Barry?”

“He is… occupied right now. Can I help you with something?”

‘Occupied? What does that mean?’ Len thought to himself, trying to compose his thoughts.

“I was just wanting to see how things were this morning,” Len answered eventually, “I had to leave early.”

“Uh, I don’t know, just a minute,” as soon as Caitlin was done talking she hit the mute button.

Len, confused as to what happened, looked at the phone to make sure he wasn’t hung up on.

“What the…” he started before Caitlyn came back.

“Barry says he got Michael to school on time and that everything is fine.”

Len had heard enough half-truths and lies from his son to know when he was being given a line. “I want to speak with Barry.”

“Like I said, he’s busy, I’m sorry Len that you can’t talk to him, but don’t worry. Michael is safe and at school. If there’s anything, we will give you a call.”

Before Len could complain or say anything really, the phone goes dead.

Len lowers the phone to the table and stares at it for a minute, before he checks the time. And notices he will be late from lunch if he doesn’t hurry.

* * *

Michael is sitting on the steps, excited to see his dad. It’s Thursday which means that they are going for pizza after school. And he also wants to see what Mrs. McCord says to his dad about Barry. That should be an interesting conversation.

In his musings, Michael glances up to see a black sedan pull up to the curb and then look back down at his book. That must be the ride for the other kid.

Michael looks over when Mrs. McCord gets up from marking papers to go greet the parent. Michael finds it a little odd that the other kid doesn’t get up to go, he just sits back with a sigh.

“Can I help you?” Mrs. McCord asks the approaching footsteps.

“We’re here to pick up Michael,” a man’s voice says, causing Michael to look up from his book. He doesn’t know that voice.

“I’m sorry,” McCord starts, “But we don’t just let anyone pick up our students.”

“Iris!” Michael says, seeing her in-front of Mrs. McCord. He quickly throws his book in his bag and runs up to her to have an arm shoved in-front of him, stopping him.

“Do you know these people, Michael?” McCord asks, looking between the pair and Michael.

“I know her,” Michael says, pointing at Iris, “That’s Iris, Barry’s sister.”

Mrs. McCord blinks at that and looks at Iris, confusion clearly on her face.

“He’s adopted,” Iris says, unconsciously leaning to the right, about to continue before Michael moves around Mrs. McCord and hugs Iris.

“Barry dropped me off this morning.”

“He did?” Iris asks, with a smile on her face, returning Michaels hug, “was he on time?”

“Only barley, and because I had to wake him.”

Iris laughs at Michael, she knows how hard it is to wake him up, “It’s like waking the dead, isn’t it?”

“Tell me about it.”

Eddie and Mrs. McCord both chuckle along with Iris and Michael at that.

“I’m sorry for any rudeness, it’s just that today has thrown me for a loop,” Mrs. McCord says when Iris stands back up, “It’s just that this morning Mr. Allen dropped off Michael and now his father isn’t here to pick him up. And we weren’t told anything.”

Smiling, Iris is still a little miffed over the look she was given at the start, but she’s going to let it slide for the moment, “A lot has happened recently and we are all just trying to get through it.”

“Bye Mrs. McCord,” a boys voice calls out causing everyone to turn and notice that the other boys ride was there and he was climbing into the back seat.

Waving, Mrs. McCord turned her attention back to the group in front of her, “Yes, Michael explained that to his teacher this morning. But I am afraid that without approval from Mister Snart, I am unable to let you take Michael.”

“Barry wanted to be here, but he got caught up at work and wasn’t able to make it and we can’t get a hold of Len right now,” Iris explained, smiling at the woman.

“Then Michael will remain here,” Mrs. McCord explained, all humour and politeness dropping off her face as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, “If you try to take Michael off these premises without permission from his father, I will call the police.”

Iris was getting frustrated, like they were trying to kidnap Michael. He had already said that he knows her!

“Now, now,” Eddie starts, holding his hands up, hoping to get everyone to calm down, “There’s no need to call the police.”

“Because you’ll be leaving,” McCord says, pulling Michael away from Iris causing him to call out to Iris.

“Because the police are already here,” Eddie says, pulling his jacket away from his hip to show his badge, “Detective Eddie Thwane. I work with Barry and as Iris said, he is at a crime scene currently and was unable to make it. My shift ended and Iris and I are to watch Michael until Barry or Len can get home.”

Seeing the badge and the thankfully empty gun holster, McCord stops backing up. “Let me see your badge.”

Slowly, Eddie reached up and took the badge off, before walking up to Mrs. McCord and handing it over.

McCord took the badge and looked at it. The weight and look of it made it look legitimate, but she wouldn’t be able to tell. But doubting them further wouldn’t help anything.

“This is all unusual, I just wanted to be sure,” McCord said, letting go of Michaels arm. Before looking down at him, “Michael, would your father want you to go with them?”

Michael was fine with leaving with Iris and the detective at first, but now he didn’t know. Would he get in trouble if he did? Iris was cool that day they hung out, but he didn’t really know her. He doubted he would get in trouble because he was going with people that Barry did talk about but he wasn’t positive.

“Who are you people? Get away from Michael!”

Every head turned in the direction of the voice to see a woman walking quickly across the grass.

“Auntie Lisa!” Michael called, running across to Lisa.

After hugging Michael tightly, Lisa pushed him back and started to look him over, “Are you ok, did anyone hurt you? Who are they?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Michael said, calming down from his minor freakout.

“Ma’am,” Eddie said, approaching the strange woman with his hand on his empty holster.

Standing, Lisa quickly shoved Michael behind her to confront him.

“And just who the hell are you? Why are you trying to take Michael?”

“I’m Detective Eddie Thwane.”

“Is Len ok?” Lisa asked immediately, going a little pale.

Iris steps forward and stands beside Eddie, “He’s fine as far as we know, he wasn’t able to get off work to be here to get Michael.”

Letting out the breath that she had been holding, Lisa relaxes a little, glancing between the two in-front of her, and the scared out of her mind lady in the back. “And you are?”

“That’s Iris,” Michael answers from beside Lisa, “Barry’s sister.”

Lisa smirks at the answer, looking Iris up and down, “Barry’s sister, eh? And you are here because?”

Iris shifted under the Lisa’s gaze, “Because Barry couldn’t be here either.”

Stepping forward after recovering, Mrs. McCord says, “You are Lisa Snart, Len’s sister correct?”

Lisa looks at the lady that just spoke before glancing between Eddie and Iris. “Yes, I am.”

“Can I see some ID please?”

Nodding, Lisa reaches into an inner pocket on her jacket and pulls out her driver’s license.

“Okay, Miss Snart, thank you,” McCord says, handing the license back to Lisa and Eddie his badge. Rubbing her forehead, she says, “I’ll see you tomorrow Michael.” Turning around, Mrs. McCord heads back towards the school. She did not sign up for this type and level of drama.

“So, what now?” Lisa asked the remaining adults.

“Pizza,” Michael answers, smiling up at his auntie. “And can they join us?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Len growled to himself, sitting in traffic as yet another car was let over by the car in front of him. He really wanted to go give that person a piece of his mind, but he knew that would just be more trouble than it was worth. He could see the exit that he needed to get back to Barry’s place, but he just had to get there first.

Len’s luck was not with him it seemed. Due to some accident, traffic into and around downtown was backed up meaning that the replacement crew wasn’t able to get there on time. And they couldn’t leave until the hole was fixed, so for two extras hours, they stayed fixing the roof of the bank. Meaning that now, Len was stuck in rush hour traffic as everyone left work at the same damn time.

If he could just get a little closer to the exit, he would do something that was probably illegal and then speed to get home. If the universe cooperated in the next five minutes, he would be able to spend an hour with his son before he had to get to his second job. 

The traffic crawled slowly forward, but it was enough for Len to skirt around the car in front of him and take the exit. Technically, he jumped the curb but no police were around, so it didn't happen as far as he was concerned.

As Len got further from the traffic, he started to breathe easier, but still, he was getting more and more tense as he replayed the extremely long voicemail he checked on the way back to the offices.

"Hello, Mister Snart," the recording started, "This is Mrs. McCord with Luther Andross School, I was calling to let you know that we are aware of your current situation and if there is anything that we can do to help, please let us know. At your convenience we will need to see verification of this in order to mark several of Michael's papers as excused, you would be surprised by some of the excuses we hear even here. And the other issue I would like to address has to deal with the parent pickup. I understand that this was out of the blue and completely unexpected, but this afternoon, your boyfriend’s sister and partner stopped by to pickup Michael. I am not a judgmental person and Mister Allen is…" There was a rather lengthy pause where Mrs. McCord tried to find the right words, "is quiet entertaining, his sister and the detective were something else and gave me quite the scare. If it wasn't for Miss Snart arriving, I don't know what I would have down. Anyways, if they are to be picking up Michael while you deal with your situation, please let us know so they can fill out the paperwork. And the same goes Mister Allen, it was a surprise to see him this morning. Again, if there is anything the Andross community can do to help you in your situation, please don't hesitate to let us know. All the best to you and your family, Mister Snart."

A honk from behind Len jerked him out of his memory and into action. Pressing the peddle a little harder than he intended had him peeling out. Growling, Len took a few deep breaths and let off the gas.

How did Barry suddenly become his boyfriend? And what was this about a sister? Did she mean Iris?

Who was this detective with Iris? And the partner thing? What even was that about?

He was completely lost and had no idea how his life got so out of control so quickly. And he only had two blocks to figure something out before it all blew up in his face. And that would not be enough time to figure anything out.

Far quicker than he wanted, Len was standing in front of apartment 228, staring at the door. He could hear the muffled voices inside but couldn't make out who they belonged too. Gathering his nerve, he finally knocked on the door since he didn't have a key.

When the door opened, Len looked into the man’s face and was even more confused. The detective that was at his house the night before was now inside Barry's apartment. Lens breathing started to pickup as various scenarios played through his head.

"Dad!" Michael called excitedly from inside the apartment, barreling past Eddie and hugging him.

"Aunt Iris is dating a detective," Michael said, beaming up at his father, "he has a gun and a badge and he said that I could carry it!"

Len was relieved that his son was fine, but he was not about to let him carry around a loaded weapon. Looking up at this detective, Len glared at him and was about to give tell him off about the gun

"The badge," Eddie quickly clarified, moving aside so Len could come inside the apartment. "I'd let him carry my badge and be a detective for a night."

Len could only nod at that before looking around. Iris was at the stove, putting something into the oven and the show was paused on the tv. "Where's Barry?"

Len noticed the quick glance shared between the detective and Iris, before they quickly glanced at Michael. "He's on Flash business."

"Isn't that cool, dad? He's out saving the city again!" Michael said, bouncing on his feet, not noticing the distress on the adults faces.

"Really cool," Len answered, before looking at Iris and the detective. "Do you make house calls, detective?"

Eddie and Iris both chuckled at that, forgetting their manners. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Eddie Thwane, I work with Barry and Joe."

"He's Iris' boyfriend, dad," Michael says, in a tone that implies that he should know this.

Which Len did not know this. The way Barry and Iris were the day she was over. How close they were, it was intimate. Far more intimate than a familial relationship. But what did he know; his last relationship ended a long time ago. Terribly. But he got Michael out of it, so he wouldn't change that for the world.

"We've been dating for a while now, dad absolutely hates it still, but Barry has helped bring him around," Iris explains, smiling fondly at Eddie.

Len remained rooted to the spot he was standing. His world was getting flipped upside down. But he smelled like sweat and concrete so he was going to take a shower. And then figure out this new reality he was in.

* * *

After a quick shower, Len felt much better about himself. Still confused as hell though over everything, but now he was in a far better mood to deal with it.

Heading back into the living room, he could hear Michael peppering Eddie with a thousand questions and Eddie trying to keep up. But for now, he was drawn to the kitchen where he could smell pizza. At this point, he could probably eat two by himself, but he wouldn't be able as he had to get to his second job. And he was getting nervous again. Barry still wasn't back and Eddie and Iris both no doubt had other plans than to babysit. Maybe he could have Lisa stay over. But he would need to talk with Barry about that and he doubted that he would be able too.

Padding into the kitchen with all those thoughts running through his mind, he didn't realize how quiet he was being until Iris turned around and screamed. "Len! You scared me! Do you realize how quiet you are?"

"I've been told," Len answered with a smirk. He enjoyed sneaking up on Barry around the house.  The first time it had honestly been a mistake and then it turned into a game for him. It was sometimes way to easy.

Iris glared at Len with no real heat behind it, before handing Len a plate with several slices of supreme pizza on it. "Lisa said this was your favourite."

Len grimaced at the plate, "She lied to you. I prefer the meat lovers." Reluctantly, Len took the plate and sat down at the table. He didn't have long to eat before he had to get to his other job. Sighing, Len ate in silence before he felt a tap on his arm. Looking up, he saw Michael standing there.

Setting his pizza down, Len turned and pulled Michael into his lap. "What is it?"

For a few minutes, Michael didn't say anything, just sitting in his dad's lap as he ate. And Len was getting worried at how quiet Michael was being. Just as Len finished his last slice of pizza, Michael spoke up softly, "Do you have to go to your other job?"

Len knew that working so much was hard on Michael, he just never knew how much.  And it was killing him every time he went out that door or missed something with Michael because he had to work. Kissing the top of Michael head, Len whispered into his hair, "Yeah, I do, buddy."

Without warning, Michael is hugging Len's neck. "I don't have to go to that school dad; they all think I'm some charity case. There's other schools out there that are just as good. You don't have to! I just want you home!"

Len looks over at the living room where Eddie and Iris are doing their best to give Michael and him privacy, but he knows they heard every word. And that both of them were just as affected by Michael's outburst as he was.

Len held onto Michael as tightly as he could, and kissed the top of his head before having Michael look Len in the face.

"Michael," Len croaked out before he stopped and cleared his throat before he tried again, "Michael, I know you don't have to go to that school. But I want you to go to that school because of the opportunities that you will have. I know that you miss me and I miss you, I miss you so much when I have to go to work. And it kills me more than you know that I can't spend as much time with you as I want. You are my guiding star and I will always follow you and do everything for you to be the brightest one out there."

Len could hear how Eddie and Iris were both barely holding it all together. And what he was about to do was going to make it even harder for everyone involved.

Taking a deep breath, Len looked back at Michael, who couldn't meet Lens eyes. "I gotta get going to my job or I'll be late and you know how I hate that." Len watched as Michael's lips gave a little pull showing he got the joke, "I'll need you to be good junior detective for Eddie and Iris, could you do that?"

Sniffling, Michael nodded at his dad. He didn't trust that he wouldn't break down again if he spoke.

"Good," Len said, giving Michael anther kiss on his forehead, "I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you, kid."

Michael hugged his dad's neck, "I love you too, dad."

* * *

After the emotional goodbye, Len had to sit in his car for a few minute before he could do anything. It's not easy or safe to drive with tears in your eyes.

After he was calm enough, Len headed off to his second job. This one wasn't as bad as he first one; it was far easier for him. He just had to help fix the cars that the fighting between superheroes and their villain counterparts always seemed to damage or destroy.

"Collateral damage," Len said bitterly to himself as he pulled into the employee parking at the chop shop.

There would be no way that Len would ever forget the look on Barry's face from his lack of tact. The hurt, the brief anger, then nothing.

Closing his eyes, Len shook his head as he turned the car off and climbed out. No time to sulk. There would be time later for that.

Walking into the shop, Len looked around to make sure that he wasn't noticed. He was late, but not that late that he would be instantly fired.

"Snart!"  Was yelled out across the shop floor, "Office, now."

Sighing, Len rolled his shoulders as he walked towards the office, "Shit."

Knocking on the door, Len started to brace himself for the inevitable butt chewing he was going to get.

"Come in!"

Opening the door, Len stepped inside, pulling the door shut behind him, "You yelled?"

"You have some nerve," his boss started off.

Len quirked his eyebrow at his boss. He was a dick and now, being a colossal douche.

"You think you can set your own hours now? Just leave in the middle of your shift and not come back, just come in when you want?"

"No, I don't," Len started, trying to keep calm, he liked this job, he hated who he had to work for though, "But my house was on fire. I had to make sure my kid was ok and settled. I'm sorry that I inconvenienced you."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I need reliable people and you just showed me that you can't be relied on. You're fired."

Len couldn’t believe what he just heard, "Are you serious?" He could not believe that he was just fired for dealing with an emergency. "What is wrong with you?"

"Don't make me call the police," Terrance said, "I need someone that can be here and not set their own hours. Clean out your locker."

Len was furious; he could not believe that he was just fired. He knew his boss was a prick, but he didn't realize how heartless the man really was until now.  Being very calm, calmer than he really should be, Len exited the office and cleaned out his locker.

After cleaning out the locker, Len made the trek back through the shop. With his head held high because he had nothing to be ashamed off. As he walked past, everyone wished him luck or offered their help. And how the boss was nothing but a dick who only cared about making money off these rich assholes.

After finally getting to his car, Len didn't know what to do. The construction job paid well and covered the costs of Michael’s school, but that didn't leave a whole lot extra. Hence, why Len worked at a possibly mob connected garage. It gave enough to cover their expenses and leave some for a savings account. Len had enough in the account to pay for the repairs to the house and cover expenses for three months, barring any more complications.

Sighing, Len knew his aimless driving was doing nothing but delaying the inevitable and turned the car around and headed back to Barry's apartment. At least now, he knew what excuse to use.

* * *

Len was again standing in front of the door to apartment 228. If they were to stay with Barry until the repairs were finished on his house, then Len would have to ask Barry for a key. It was embarrassing that he had to knock. Again.

Iris was the one to open the door this time.

"Len," Iris greeted with a big smile, "Welcome back, I thought you were at work?"

Nodding, Len walked in when Iris stepped back, "I was. I managed to get the night off."

Michael, hearing his dad was back came running in from bedroom and barreling into his father, "Dad! You have got to ask Barry about Superman! It is hilarious!"

Len chuckled at his son before looking to Iris for some clue. But realized that she really wouldn't be much help considering she was doing everything she could to not bust out laughing.

"Alright, but what am I to ask about?"

"Just Superman," Michael says, noticing that there is a bag in his hand, "What did you bring?" Michael is trying to get a peek, but it's hard to tell what's in there.

Shaking his head at the ridiculousness of his son, Len set the bag down on the table before he knelled in front of Michael. "Well, with everything that's happened, I decided that it would be good if we spent some time together. I'll take off tomorrow and call your school. So that way we could take a long weekend to spend time with Lisa and maybe Uncle Mick if he's in town."

“And Barry?" Michael asks, getting excited at the prospect of such a cool weekend.

Chuckling, Len nods, "yes, even Barry, can't forget him. But for tonight, its movies and ice cream."

"Yeah!" Michael screams, right in Len's ear before running over to the table and digging into the bag and seeing what is in there. Three different ice cream cartons, rocky road, peanut butter fudge, and cookie dough, all Michael's favourites. And the two newest Marvel movies that Michael had been talking about. He didn't have the heart to tell his dad that he's already seen them with Barry.

Len stood up and tried to get hearing back in his ear when he realized Iris was standing in front of him. "You and Eddie are welcome to stay."

"I know," Iris says, smiling at Len. "Eddie left a while ago, he has an early shift tomorrow and so do I. I don't mind letting you have time with your son. Besides," she says, lowering her voice and leaning in, "Barry has been fighting Grodd all day.  I need to know what's happened."

"I didn't…." Len stared, paling at that bit of news.

"Hey," Iris starts, grabbing Len's arm, "It's ok, I know you didn't know. You have enough to worry about. Just have a good time with Michael, ok?"

Taking a deep breath, Len nodded. Iris was right, he was going to have to be there for Michael because if Barry came back beaten to a pulp. Well, he would have to cross that bridge when they came too it.

* * *

Len had to admit to himself, this was a great night. The superhero movies they watched were ridiculous and so over the top.  Len assumed that was how things were when you knew the real thing.

Len looked down at Michael as he ran his hand through his hair. Despite the ice cream and no bed time, a rule rarely broken, Michael crashed halfway through the second movie. And now Len was watching the news on mute with the captions on as they recapped the fight between Grodd and Flash.  And it didn't look good. At one point, the Flash was thrown through a wall and then that was the last that anyone knew of the Flash or Grodd.

"Barry," Len whispers to the darkened room, "Where are you?"

Eventually, Len turned the news off, it was the same footage over and over anyways. And nobody had anything new about the Flash. It was late enough that even Len was starting to nod off.

Len jerked awake at the sound of a thud coming from the back of the apartment.

Looking down, Len made sure that Michael was still asleep before he carefully got himself out from under him.

Going as quietly as he could, Len made his way to the back of the apartment and looked around for some type of weapon. And was very disappointed to not find something. He would just have to be quick when he confronted whoever it was that was trying to get in.

Slowly, Len opened the door to the bedroom to see some figure bent over the bed. Quickly, Len threw the door open and grabbed the figure who yelped and hissed in pain at the sudden movement of his hand.

"Barry?" Len asks, surprised.

Barry was only able to nod to Len's question.

Len quickly let go of Barry’s arm, before turning on the lamp beside Barry's bed. And he immediately wishes he didn't. Standing in front of him is Barry alright, but he looks terrible. The center of his suit where the lightning bolt is gone, ripped off and along with the left side down to the hip. His lean torso is covered in bruises of various colors everywhere that Len can see. Looking at Barry's face, Len can see the blood stains from earlier and part of the cowl is missing, leaving his hair sticking up in every direction. Len does not know how Barry is alive right now, much less standing.

"What.." Len starts, before he stops and has to clear his throat, "What do you need?"

"Help out," Barry answers, trying to get out of his suit, but he isn't able to reach the zippers without hissing in pain.

"Stay still," Len orders, pushing Barry's hand away carefully. Working slowly, Len with Barry's guidance is able to get Barry out of the ruined suit and he almost wishes he didn't. One leg looks like it was broke and set quickly with possible internal bleeding but he's guessing at all of that, maybe it’s just a bruise. The other side of Barry's torso is just as bad as the first side he saw.

Taking a steadying breath, Len decides on two things. One, he needs help, so he'll call STAR Labs and see what he needs to do. And two, he will clean up the blood on Barry's face. Michael doesn't need to see that.

Turning, Len begins to head out of the room.

"Are we dating?" Len hears from behind him, "Michael thinks we're dating. We should be dating."

By the time Len has turned around to face Barry to try to answer that question, Barry has passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written quickly at around 2 in the morning. There are probably a lot for mistakes and I apologize for it. As you can see, some new tags were added because of this. 
> 
> They are mentions and allusions only, there isn't anything graphic and just there more as a heads up.
> 
> And I'm considering a time jump because it's like 6 chapters and it's only been 2 days in the story. Maybe, I don't know. I should probably plan this or something.
> 
> Enjoy!

Len stood halfway between the bed and the door, staring at Barry's blood covered face before his eyes moved down his face and to the top of his chest, that wasn't covered by the sheet, where he could see the top of the bruises. Len was in deep, because this. This image is not one that Len ever wants to be a part of again. Seeing Barry battered, beaten, and possibly broken. Under a sheet like he's in the recovery ward of some hospital.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Len couldn't help it as his eyes dragged down Barry's long, surprisingly muscular arms to the bruised knuckles. Several of them were swollen and Len had been in enough fights, had seen enough fights, had been a victim enough; to realize that meant that at least two knuckles were broken.

And this beaten, broken, battered kid came home to his apartment instead of to a medical facility to get treatment.

"What were you thinking, kid?" Len asks the night air.

Turning, Len pulled the door to Barry's room shut behind him. Michael could not see the condition Barry was in. Len didn't know what that would do to him. Padding silently into the living room, Len grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contact list.

As he scrolled through the list, he realized he had no way or any idea of how to get a hold of the people that were behind Barry, his support team.

Len paced around the living room as he searched the Internet for some contact number for STAR Labs. The one number that he had found and tired ended up being disconnected. He was getting frustrated and mumbling under his breath.

Len stopped in his pacing and looked down at his son, sleeping blissfully on the couch completely unaware his local current hero was feet away battered. Len tilted his head to the side as he remembered that he had tried to call Barry earlier that day but got Caitlin instead. He hoped that Barry's phone still had a charge to it.

Len started to tap his foot as his nerves grew, it was the third ring and no answer. One or two more and it would go to voicemail.

"Hello," Caitlin's harried voice came over the line, "Len?"

Releasing the breath he had been holding, Len said, "Barry's here. But he's…" Len paused and looked down at Michael, to make sure he was still asleep before continuing softer, "He's hurt."

"Oh thank god!" Caitlin says, relief palatable in her voice, "His GPS and comms were destroyed and we had no idea where he was. Why is he there though?"

"I have no idea," Len said, moving into the kitchen just to be on the safe side, "He crawled in through the window in his bedroom, suit torn to pieces with bruises all over."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Caitlin said quickly. Len could hear several other voices in the background talking over each other, "just a minute! He's fine but just a minute!"

Len couldn't help the smirk, for some reason, knowing so many people cared about Barry made Len breathe easier. When things settled down, he would have to figure out what that meant. Now though, he needed to find a wash cloth.

"I'll get some supplies and his stuff and be on my way," Caitlin said, drawers banging in the background, "Cisco has to come too. Check on his suit or something."

"The door will be unlocked but be quiet, Michael is asleep on the couch," Len said, turning on the water in the bathroom and fiddling with the faucet to get the temperature just warm enough to be gentle.

"I understand, I'll let Cisco know," Caitlin answered, "Do you need anything?"

Len looked up at his reflection in the mirror and noticed the look of surprise he had, "Uh, no. I'm good."

"Ok, see you soon," she replied, hanging up the phone leaving Len to stare and blink at his reflection.

Shaking his head, Len locked his phone and put it in the pocket of his pajama pants, focusing on his task.

Wringing the rag out, Len turned off the faucet and lights as he went back into Barry's bedroom.

In the few minutes that he had been gone, Barry looked even worse. His body was even more tense than he had left and there was a sheen of sweat across his body.

Len took a step forward before he turned around and grabbed a dry towel out of the linen closet in the hallway. As he grabbed the towel, he noticed the tremor that ran in his hand and he squeezed the towel tight enough to stop the tremor. He had to hold it together. He had too.

Moving quickly back into the room, Len sat on the side of the bed and gently moved Barry's hair off his forehead before taking the cloth and starting to clean the dry blood of his face.

* * *

Len was rinsing out the wash cloth, the water had stopped running red a while ago, but he could still see it going down the drain. He finally turned the water off, and wrung out as much water as he could when he heard the door open and gentle footsteps come into the apartment. More footsteps than two people it sounded like.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Len noticed that Caitlin was heading toward him while Cisco and Iris were all standing in the living room.

"How is he?" Caitlin asked, as she stared into Barry's room next to Len.

"Still unconscious," Len answered, "He's starting to run a fever and has several broken knuckles, a busted rib or two, and possibly a hemorrhage on his left leg."

As Len rattled off what he knew of Barry's injuries, Caitlin swung her attention back to him, shocked that he knew so much; and Len could feel the eyes of both Iris and Cisco bearing down on him.

Shrugging, Len said, "You learn things."

"Not that casually," Iris remarks, steeping forward and looking into the room. She takes a deep breath and turns away before heading to the kitchen. Seeing Barry like that reminded her too much of the time Barry spent in STAR Labs after the particle accelerator incident.

"Well, I better get started," Caitlin says, moving into the room, "Cisco."

As Cisco moved into the room with a large bag, he pats Len on the arm with a bittersweet smile on his face.

Seeing the pair going about checking on Barry, Len leaned in and started to pull the door shut, "I'll…. Uh… Yeah" He said as he closed the door.

Len stood for a minute in front of the door and reliving the past few hours or hour, he wasn't sure; and realized that the only times that he loses control and doesn't know what to do is when someone important to him is hurt. People like Lisa or Michael.

Len wasn't sure what type of category Barry was in right now, but he was important.

"Here," a soft voice said beside him, causing him to jump and receive a soft chuckle from Iris.

"Payback is nice," Iris said with a small smirk as she held out a cup of tea.

Chuckling, Len shook his head as he took the offered cup, "Thank you. And enjoy it."

"Oh, I will," Iris said, as she turned and head back into the kitchen area.

As Len followed, he couldn't help but glance at his son on the couch who somehow got turned around to where he was hanging half off the couch and about to fall head first onto the floor. Setting his tea down, Len maneuvered Michael back up onto the couch and tucked him under the blanket. As he stood up, Len tilted his head to the side to be able to make out the print on the blanket, an S in a diamond.

"Superman," Len said, before looking at Iris at the small table in the kitchen area, causing her to look up and starting laughing.

Joining her at the table, Len let her calm down before asking, "So, what's this story of Barry and Superman? Should I be jealous?"

Iris' eyes widen at that question, but she recovers quickly, "From the way Barry talks about you and Michael, not at all. As to Superman, well, that's another story. It was just a bit before the accelerator incident…."

\------------- Metropolis, Late 2013 -----------

Barry was so excited that everything worked out for this trip, getting some time off from the CCPD and getting Iris to come along too. The difficulty he had working that out almost made him cancel the trip, but he's glad he didn't. Doctor Harrison Wells was giving a presentation on particle physics and he had received two tickets from the drawing that the Daily Planet had. He was sure that Iris would be bored to tears by the presentation, but Barry kinda didn't care, he didn't know anyone else to take with him.

"Oh my god," Iris said from beside Barry, "Calm down or you'll vibrate out of your skin."

Barry smiled brightly at Iris, bouncing on his feet, "I'm sorry but this is so cool. To hear Doctor Wells talk is just…" Barry could only really just throw his arms out to express his emotions right now. Earning him an eye roll and laugh from Iris.

The pair looked up the side of the Metropolis Science Museum and were in awe of the Gothic architecture used for the building.

"That's different," Iris commented, looking at Barry staring at the sky.

"Do you see that?" Barry asked, pointing up at the clear sky.

In a otherwise empty sky, two dots could be seen flying around.

Feeling uneasy, Iris pulled on Barry's arm to get him walking again, "Let's get inside."

As the pair made it to the top of the steps, a loud whistle could be heard before a loud crash. One of the dots had been thrown into the grown just yards away from the entrance to the museum. Followed by the more gentle landing of Superman.

After the dust settled from the crash, the people of Metropolis got up from their hiding places to stare and take picture of Superman.

"Oh," Barry mutters softly, as he starts to walk down the stairs to see Superman closer.

Standing at the edge of the crater, Barry glances down and notices some big black thing in the bottom, before he glances back up at the profile of Superman.

"Oh wow he's so hot," Barry says in the silence of the catastrophe. As soon as the words are out, Barry's eyes go wide and he begins to blush a deep red, clamping a hand over his mouth.

Superman looks right at Barry and quirks an eyebrow before he takes a leap into flight, causing the sounds of the city to come rushing back in.

Several people in the crowd are staring and laughing at Barry who is trying his best to hide. But being so tall and lanky, it isn't easy. Turning, Barry tries to find Iris to make sure she's ok, he totally forgot about her when he realized who was there.

Looking up the stairs, he finds Iris, laughing at Barry.

\--------- Central City, Present

Len is doing the best to not laugh out loud. "He didn't?" Len manages to get out in between fits of laughter.

"Yeah," Iris says, laughing before sobering just a little, "After Barry got out of STAR Labs after the accident. The first thing I did was get him that blanket. He didn't talk to me for two days. And then, I think it's only because I brought him cupcakes."

"Were they those sugar monstrosities that he likes?" Len asked, smiling, "Those triple chocolate things?"

"Yes!" Iris says excited before grimacing and looking at the couch.

Len waves her concern off, "He'll be dead 'til the morning, it's fine."

"Ok, but yeah, those things," Iris continued, "He had like four of them in the thirty minutes I was there." Iris chuckled and shook her head fondly at the memory, "He could always eat a lot and stay thin but now, it's like feeding an army."

Len snorted as he sipped from his tea, "Tell me about it. I'd always have to go grocery shopping after he babysitted Michael. It's like he's a vacuum cleaner."

"Or a black hole," Iris commented.

Len opened his mouth and about to say something when he heard footsteps from the hall. Both he and Iris set their cups down and stood up.

Caitlyn came around and looked between the pair, the good humor of a moment ago replaced by the anxiety of waiting.

"You were right Len," she started, rubbing her hands together, "About the injuries but he also probably has a concussion as well. Though he's still asleep."

"When will he wake up?" Iris asked.

"I don't know," Caitlyn said, shaking her head, " Hopefully, in a few hours, maybe by noon. If it's longer than that, I would want to get him to the labs."

"You said he had a concussion," Len stated, concern evident in his voice.

"Probably," Caitlyn corrected, "He probably has a concussion, which with that type of head trauma isn't out of he question."

Len nodded before asking, "How will that work?"

Caitlyn's face showed confusion at the question, "What do you mean?"

Le looked between Caitlyn and Iris before taking a steadying breath, "Will his mind heal like his body?"

"Oh, I don't know," Caitlyn answered truthfully, looking between Iris and Len, "He should heal, though there may be gaps in his memory, just like a normal person. We won't know until he wakes up."

Len nodded as he stared at the floor.

"Will you be staying?" Iris asked Caitlyn.

"I can, but I don't need too," Caitlyn said before looking at Len, "Though someone should be in the room for when he wakes up. Just in case."

Len nodded before moving to pickup the tea cups, he could hear Cisco approaching. "I can do that."

As Len set the cups in the sink, Len heard Caitlyn let out a long sigh of relief.

"Got everything," a reserved Cisco said from behind Caitlyn. With a nod, Caitlyn headed for the door followed by Cisco.

Turning around, Len wasn't surprised that Iris was behind him.

"If you need anything, call, I'll be hear as soon as I can," Iris said, grabbing onto Len's forearm.

Nodding, Len said with a small smile, "I know. We'll be fine."

Smiling, Iris stood up on her toes to give a soft kiss to Len's cheek, "I'll stop by in the morning to see how things are."

Len was shocked at the show of affection from Iris and could only blink and nod at her as she moved to collect her purse. Following her to the door, Len bid everyone a final goodnight before closing the door and locking it.

Leaning his head against the door, Len took a moment to himself.

Len turned around and gave Michael a good night kiss on his forehead before heading towards the bedroom, flipping the kitchen light as he went.

As Len stood in the bedroom, he didn't know where to look at on Barry. His hands were freshly wrapped hiding the broken knuckles. But the bruise on his chest was still visible, though more green in color now than the bluish/purple of a fresh bruise. Len couldn't help himself, but he walked around the bed and carefully lifted Barry's arm to pull back the sheet. Looking at Barry's torso, the bruise that was there was nothing like it was when he first saw it. He stared, fascinated at the colors across Barry's body. By morning, his torso would look exactly like normal. Shaking his head at the marvel that was the Flash, Len lowered the sheet and set Barry's arm back down.

Len turned out the light and moved to stand on the other side of the bed from Barry. Sleeping on the floor had been painful enough the night before and he wasn't going to do it again and he definitely wasn't going to try anything on a severely injured person like Barry. Steeling himself, Len pulled back the covers beside Barry and climbed into the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you all that responded to my question over this chapter! It was great to hear so many opinions and ideas on how to handle this. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out like I was wanting it too. The story flowed in a completely different direction and grew from there. 
> 
> Second, I don't want you to feel like I wasted your time or anything, because I do plan on having Valentine's Day in there. It's just going to be later than planned on and not on actual Valentine's. But with this chapter, I think it will flow better now, a bit.
> 
> This is all un-betaed so there are grammar, spelling mistakes abound. And some pacing/placement that I want to fix throughout the entire thing, I'll take some time and do that this week. But if someone would like to help, I won't say no. =)
> 
> Now, enjoy the newest chapter!

Barry groaned as he woke up to the sun spilling in from the window above his bed. He loved his apartment and the privacy that it offered him, but in the morning he could hate it because the sun would always wake him up when he wanted to sleep in.

Rolling onto his back, Barry started a self assessment.

He was in his room, which is odd because the last he remembers, he was fighting Grodd in a storm drain on the other side of the city. His ribs, hands, and head all hurt and taking a deep breath just resulted in more pain from his chest. Stretching out, Barry twisted his back and heard several pops before he froze when he touched a firm and warm body beside him. He definitely does not remember that.

Slowly, Barry twists himself around and stares down at the back of one Leonard Snart. Barry's eyes go wide as he looks Len up and down, not missing the shape of his butt nor how comfortable he looks, cuddled up to Barry's other pillow. But he can't help but focus back onto several tattoos on Len's back.

Barry sits up in the bed, to get a better look at the tattoos, causing the sheet he was under to pool in his lap, as he reached out Barry got distracted by noticing his hands were bandaged.

Focusing back onto himself and not the man lying half naked and asleep in his bed, Barry started to remove the bandages and noticed the dried blood on the inner most layers. His breathing started to pick up as he unwrapped his other hand and noticed the same thing.

Barry sat there and stared at the bandages in his hands and tried his best to remember what happened when a soft knock came from the door.

"Dad?" comes, muffled through the door.

Looking up, Barry says, "Come in," before he can think the better of it, dropping his hands and the bandages into his lap.

The door opens slowly, with Michael tentatively stepping in and taking in the sight in front of him. His dad, face down, shirtless and still asleep. Barry sitting up, shirtless, with wide eyes staring at Michael.

"Sorry!" Michael calls out, blushing and closing his eyes, he did not need to see this.

"Wait!" Barry calls out, starting to climb out of the bed but getting tangled in the sheets and falling out of the bed.

From the floor, Barry can hear a waking and confused Len asking. "Wha... What's going on?"

After some rustling sounds coming from the bed, Barry sees Len looking over the side with concern clear on his face, "Barry, are you ok?"

Blushing, Barry doesn't move his hands to draw attention to the fact his is just in a pair of grey boxer briefs. "Uh, yeah. Michael's awake."

Barry and Len continue to stare at each other, before Len leans back on the bed, "I should call his school."

With Len no longer staring at him, Barry untangles his feet from the sheets and gets up on his knees to look over the bed at Len, "What? Why? Is he ok? I didn't think he was sick yesterday. Should I have not taken him to school?"

Barry clamps his mouth shut at the look that Len starts giving him, a mild head tilt with a hint of a smirk, "No, just thought he could use a long weekend with his dad and favourite hero."

Sitting back onto his heels, Barry takes a deep breath, "Oh. Ok." He didn't make things harder for Len by not noticing that Michael was sick, he was fine.

"Wait," Barry says, looking up at Len and watching him climb out of bed. Who apparently was a briefs type of guy. Barry can feel his face, neck, and chest start to get hot and quickly stares at the bed that Len just sinfully climbed out of. "What?"

The silence in the room seemed to go on for a long time before Barry heard a zipper, turning he noticed Len was digging around in his suitcase.

"Well, not just us, but Lisa and Mick if he is in town," Len finally answered, standing back up, fortunately in a pair of lounge pants but still no shirt.

Swallowing, Barry could only nod to Len's answer.

* * *

Len was standing outside of his house, staring down at the ruins of his furniture. He would have to figure out what to do with it.

"You ok?" Lisa asked, putting a soft hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do about that," Len said, gesturing at the furniture on the lawn.

"I'm sure Barry could help," Lisa said, heading towards the house, leaving Len to follow in her wake. "Who you didn't mention was hot, by the way." Stepping in, she waited until Len was inside before rounding on him, "Or so young."

"He's at least twenty five, Lisa," Len answers, moving past her and towards the kitchen.

"At least?" Lisa asks, staring at Len's back, "You don't know his age?"

"He doesn't know mine," Len answers, pocking the floor with his shoe to see where is safe to step. The floor closest to where the stove was, Len can see right through to the ground.

"Len," Lisa says, sounding exasperated at her brother, "You've been dating how long?"

"We are not dating," Len said, sending a glare at his meddling sister, who was leaning against the doorway between the house and the kitchen.

"But you want to be," Lisa said, smirking at her brother.

Sighing, Len went back to cleaning out what he could from the cabinets. And he suspected that Lisa was staring at his back, getting annoyed that he was ignoring her.

Lisa smirked at her brother, "Len, you have a crush."

Sighing, Len threw the  cans that he had in his hands into the trash bag a little more forcefully than needed, "I do not."

"You do," Lisa responded, "don't worry, I'll help you get your boy toy."

"I don't need your help."

"I thought you didn't have a crush"

"Let's just get done, I have phone calls to make."

* * *

Michael was so excited that he got to spend time with Barry at the CCPD. And he knew he would have to be on his best behavior because he did not want to go to holding. Whatever that was; which Barry had his dad's full permission to put Michael in if he was trouble. Walking into the precinct that Barry worked at, had Michael clinging to Barry's hand and hiding behind him a little. As the pair moved through the bullpen and to the stairs up to Barry's lab, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

As soon as they were out of the sight of everyone, Michael let go his death grip go on Barry's hand. He wasn't a little kid anymore. He would make his dad proud.

Looking around the lab, Michael stared at all the equipment and computers set up for Barry to do his job. Michael stopped in the middle of the room, and turned to Barry, "So, this is where you do your CSI?"

"Barry," comes from the door, causing the pair to turn around and see a man there. Michael squeezes the straps on his backpack while looking at him. He's never met him before and he looks angry right now.

"Joe, hey," Barry greets, as he takes a few steps before stopping and kneeling before Michael. "Why don't you sit there while I talk with Joe?" Barry suggested, pointing to the desk behind them, "You can read one of your books, just don't touch anything, ok?"

Michael nods at Barry, as he begins to take off his backpack and casting a glance at the other man, who doesn't look as angry now as he did.

Sitting at the desk, Michael takes out one of the books he brought to keep himself occupied so as to not bother Barry too much while he was working. But as he sat there, Michael couldn't help but watch the two outside and their conversations. And as he did, he started to get nervous. Michael watching with large eyes as Barry and Joe were outside talking animatedly. Barry was making grand gestures and occasionally looking inside at Michael while Joe would pinch his nose. Eventually, the pair stop talking and Joe walked off while Barry walked back into the lab with slumped shoulders.

Michael lowered the book he was sort of reading into his lap as he watched Barry walk back into the lab and over to where Michael was.

"So," Barry started with what looked like a forced smile, "Joe wasn't happy that I didn't tell him or anyone else really that I was bringing a kid into work with me. There were a few questions. Like if you were mine and when did I manage to have you. Which is weird, because I would have been sixteen, and I was so awkward back then. Like you have no idea."

Michael's eyes grew wider as Barry ranted at him about the assumptions of his coworkers, and he watched him walk around the lab, setting up for the day. Did he really look like Barry? Could they pass for father and son so easily? Before Michael got himself spun in too many directions, he paid attention back to Barry.

"So, sooner or later, everyone is going to be by to meet you," Barry said, flipping through several files, "And I might have you hang out with Eddie and Joe for a while if possible. Because you don't need to see some of this. But anyways, I'm sorry that he scared you, he was just upset that he had to find out I had a sorta possible maybe boyfriend from Iris while I was out fighting Grodd. Ugh."

As Barry flipped through the current file, Michael was trying to steal a glance. At first, he wasn't curious, but Barry said he shouldn't look at that, so he wanted to know what was in there.

Before Michael could get a look at the file, what Barry had said click. Tilting his head, he looked up at Barry and asked, "Would you want to be his boyfriend?"

Michael couldn't help laughing at the look Barry gave him. His eyes had grown in shock and a blush started to form on his cheeks and run down his face.

"Wait," Michael said, face scrunching up in confusion, "Who is Grodd?"

Michael suspected that wasn't the right question to ask right from the way Barry froze, staring at Michael.

"Grodd is..." Barry started, looking around, trying to figure out an answer, "Grodd is.." Michael watched as Barry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts, "Grodd is a military experiment gone wrong. Or right maybe, from their point of view," Barry's voice dripped with anger, causing Michael to lean back, he never heard the man sound that way, it actually frightened him a little.

Barry looked up at Michael and noticed how scared he was, "Sorry, it's not pretty the things that were done to him. Anyways, he came back to Central City yesterday and I had to stop him. I just hope that I did."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, wanting to move away from this conversation, but unable to.

"I don't remember much from last night," Barry answered, "I was fighting Grodd all day yesterday, hence why I wasn't able to get you from school or be home for dinner with you guys. I don't even know how I got home or why I did. Must have been an important reason for me to have gone there instead of the Labs, especially if I was hurt badly like I think I was."

"You got hurt?" Michael squeezed his book tighter and did his best to not tear up at Barry.

Nodding, Barry knew that the conversation needed to end, "Yeah, I did." Putting a small and tired smile on his face, Barry continued, "But I got better. And now, here we are."

Michael nodded at Barry, relived that he was better.

"Now," Barry said, turning fully to face Michael, "Want to help me with some experiments?"

* * *

Len arrived at the CCPD with Lisa in tow, since she refused to stay in the car. 

As the pair walked into the lobby, they were greeted in a professional tone, " How may I help you?"

Len clinched his jaw, dealing with the police was easier over the years, but it still elicited a response from Len. The memories of his father are still there and he knows that Lewis was an exception to the rule but it is hard. Besides the officer behind the desk, in that navy blue police uniform couldn't be older than 19. 

Taking a breath, Len eventually is able to answer the officer, "I'm looking for Barry."

"Barry? The squint?" She asks, surprised; "No one ever really asks for him. And you are?"

Len raised an eyebrow at the officer, he's never heard anyone referred to that way and didn't know if he should be insulted on Barry's behalf. "Len." He gets out, causing Lisa to short from behind him 

"Quite the charmer Len," she quips; "I see why Barry likes you." 

Len lets out a long suffering sigh and refuses to make a rude gesture at his sister. 

Before the conversation can get anymore out of control, a group of people walk around the corner and into the lobby. 

"Dad!" Michael's excited voice calls out as he runs over from the group of people made up of Barry, who is already smiling at Len; Eddie, and two other men that Len doesn't know. 

"Hey junior detective," Len greets Michael, as he kneels and hugs his son. "Did you behave for Barry and Eddie?"

"I did!" Michael said up at Len, "I even helped Barry a little with some experiments!"

"You did what?" a voice asks from the back of the group. Both Michael and Barry start to talk over each other before Len hushed Michael.

"He didn't touch any evidence or handle any results or anything like that, it was minor things like getting me test tubes. There is nothing there to get any cases thrown out for the processing of the evidence."

The lobby was dead silent as Barry looked between the two men at the back of the group. Eventually, the two men looked at each other in exasperation. 

Shaking his head, the man with the beard sighs, "Double check the results on Monday and make sure all the i's are dotted and t's crossed. I want nothing to be challenged."

"I will," Barry answers, nodding enthusiastically as the man walks away.

"Making friends I see," Len quips at Barry's back, smirking at him when he turns around, blushing.

"That was my boss," Barry answers, walking over, "And hi." He greets with a shy smile.

Len can only stare at Barry right now, he remembers the words that Barry said at him the night before, punch drunk, but the words are playing over the memory from the night before that. When Len made a mistake and cause Barry to shut down.

He was drawn out of his musings when Lisa cleared her throat, and stepped up beside Len.

"Lenny," she started, looking between Len and Barry, "Gonna introduce me?"

Without breaking eye contact with Barry, Len answers, "No."

"Well then," Lisa says, stepping just right to force Len to step aside. "Since Lenny is being rude," Lisa sticks her hand out to Barry, grinning, "I'm Lisa, Len's little sister. I have heard so much about you. Though not how pretty those eyes are."

"Lisa," Len growls out behind her, sharing a look with Barry. "Ignore her, she's a menace."

Barry laughed at that, causing a flutter for Len, "It's alright, I'm sure Iris would do the same. But anyways," Barry says, stepping back and pointing at Joe and Eddie, "That's Joe, my dad and his partner Eddie."

"We've met," Len manages to get out, recognizing the man now, "You've made detective."

"I'm sorry," the detective said, looking between Len and Lisa, "But I don't think we have."

Len ends up clenching his jaw again. How could this man forget? Forget the interviews, the conversations, the pictures. Everything that happened. "Snart," Len finally manages to say, voice flat.

Len enjoys the look of shock on the man's face. And he didn't know if he really should.

"Right," Joe says, looking between Len and Lisa, then down at Michael before looking back at Len, his eyes narrowing just a fraction.

"I'm not my father," Len says, "Say goodbye, Michael, I'll meet you outside."

Len turns on his heel and heads out of the precinct, knowing that that could have went so much better and that he would have some explaining to do to Barry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two main dorks finally have a conversation, but it's not about Feelings. It's about events in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support! I'm always blown away at the response that I get to this story, especially since I don't actually watch the show. (I got into the fandom on Tumblr, so if I get the characters wrong, please let me know!)
> 
> The conversation about the past happens of screen. This thing was already massive by the time that I got there, so I decided to skip it. I guess it goes with what the show has, Lens dad was an abusive asshole. But instead of becoming a criminal, he reformed at some point. I didn't really think that through so... *wavy hands* He's non-criminal. 
> 
> Again, thank you! And enjoy!

Len sat in his car up the street from the precinct, watching the door, wondering who it would be to follow him out first. Would it be his sister to yell at him or worse, show sympathy? Or would it be that bright burning star in his sky; Barry Allen? He was hoping that it would be his sister.

Sighing, Len flashed the lights on his car to catch Barry's attention as he exited the precinct and started to look around for Len. And he was nervous that Barry was alone. How bad had his reaction been perceived?

Len willed his breathing to stay even as he watched Barry quickly walk up the block to his car.

"Barry," Len greeted, as the other man got in the car and smiled tentatively at him.

"Hey," Barry said, rubbing his hands on his thighs, showing that he was rather nervous, "So, I convinced Lisa to take Michael to my dad's place for awhile. Easy to do when Michael wanted to go anyways. Probably so that Joe can tell him some embarrassing story about me."

Len tried his best, but he couldn't help the small smile that came to his face as he listened to Barry rant nor that some of the tension he was holding in his shoulders relaxed as soon as Barry had started talking.

"I hope that's ok for me to do that," Barry continued, "I think that you needed some time alone. And maybe so that we could talk. If you want to. You don't have too, I don't want you to think that I'm forcing you to talk about whatever that was about, because I don't think I maybe want to hear that story. Also, Lisa is scary."

"What do you mean?" Len asked, surprised at what he said.

Barry looked at him and smiled brightly, "That if I hurt you and Michael, like I would;" Len almost didn't catch the last part of that, since Barry rushed to say that and lowered his voice; "that there would be no evidence found for a trial. And right in the middle of a police station! Eddie thought it was funny though."

"And Joe?"

Barry snorted a bit before he answered, looking out of the car towards the precinct, "Knows who to arrest first."

Len shook his head, "So, he's your father?"

Barry scratches the back of his head, "Sorta. Long story."

Len nodded, thinking back to what Barry had ranted about when he first got into the car, "And it's ok, by the way. I may not be..." Len paused and thought of the right word to use.

"Trusting?" Barry offered.

"That," Len agreed with a head tilt, "But you do, so that's what counts. And I'm sure Lisa will be going as well."

"She wants to meet Iris, and I don't know what to think about that. It could go amazingly well that we will both regret it for some reason, or they kill each other."

Len chuckled at Barry. He knew that the pair were going to get along amazingly well and he was frightened at that particular aspect. Lisa was far too interested in Len's love life. Or lack there of.

"So, where would you want to go?"

"There's this really good diner near the labs that has great comfort food, and pie," Barry says, leaning his head against the head rest, looking like he's about to drool all over.

Len put the car into drive and pulled away from the curb, "You know, with how you eat, I'll need another job just to pay for food."

Barry started to shake his head, "No, no, no, I won't let that happen. I'll pay for my food or bring my own. I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was eating so much. I'll try to.."

"Barry!" Len barked out, smiling and trying not to laugh, "It was a terrible joke. I don't mind."

"Oh," Barry says, leaning back in his seat, blushing and smiling bashfully.

* * *

Despite Len's efforts, the drive to the diner took less time than he wanted and as they pulled into the parking lot, all the tension that had drained out of Len was now back.

"We don't have too," comes from beside him. Len looks over at Barry who is staring at Len, concern written all over his face.

"It's fine," Len said, turning off the car and staring at the steering wheel, "We both have some past that we haven't talked about. If it's…" Len clamped his mouth shut.

"It's what?"

"Nothing," Len answered, getting out of the car. He was going to have to be careful or something he didn't want to say was going to be said. He had too much to focus on now to add that to the pile.

Len watched Barry get out of the car and head into the diner. He knew that his none answer had hurt Barry if the slump of his shoulders were anything to go by. Nor how quietly and forced he sounded in greeting the staff at the diner. Apparently, Barry was a regular here.

Taking the seat in the booth across from Barry, Len tried to figure out what to say but couldn't figure it out.

"Hey Barry," the waitress greeted as she walked over to the table, "Your usual?"

Barry smiled up at the woman and nodded before looking at the linoleum tabletop.

"You alright?" The waitress asks, glancing over at Len for a moment before focusing back on Barry.

"Yeah, long day."

"Alright," she says, not sounding completely convinced, "and for you?"

"Just a water for now," Len answers, with a charming smile.

"O-ok," their waitress stumbles a bit, before heading off to get their drinks.

"You seem to have an affect on people."

Len just purses his lips and tilts his head to the right in acknowledgment.

"You talk in your sleep," Len says, causing Barry to look up in surprise. Apparently, spending so much time with Barry has had several draw backs, like developing a lack of a filter on what to say.

"I do?"

Len tilts his head again as the waitress drops of their drinks and take their orders.

"What did I say?"

"That's between you, me, and the pillows," Len answered with a smirk, knowing that he was driving Barry up the wall. If only to make him relax from earlier.

"I do not talk in my sleep," Barry retorted, crossing his arms over his chest, sitting back in the booth. If Len was not 76% sure, he would assume that Barry was a teenager right then.

"You do," Len clarified, picking up his drink and meeting Barry's eyes over the rim, "You talk about Superman."

Saying that sort of backfired for Len because as he took a drink, he started laughing at the look of horror and embarrassment on Barry's face causing him to choke.

"Serves you right," Barry teases Len after he's gotten his breathing back under control.

The pair remain quiet for awhile, neither really wanting to talk about the past.

Len sits there and watches Barry as he plays with the wrapper from the straw. 'He must be dying to know what that was about,' Len thought to himself.

Barry looked up, and Len realized just how far he had sat forward and leaned back just a bit, increasing the space between them.

"Thanks Dee," Barry said, looking up at the waitress with a true Barry smile.

"Your welcome sweetie," Dee said,setting down a plate with a humongous burger and a pile of fries in front ofBarry, "Though honestly, I don't know how you can eat so much and stay like a twig."

"I stay active," Barry answers, already grabbing the ketchup for his fries.

"Mmhmmm," Dee casts a sly glance over a Len with a knowing smirk on her face causing Barry to look up and blush at the assumption that she was making.

Len, enjoying this far too much, decides to add to it, and steals a fry off Barry's plate and winking.

Watching Barry flounder and try to come up with something to say has Len chucking.

"Just yell if you boys need anything."

Len blinks at Dee's back as she walks off, "Boys? She does know I'm forty three, right?"

Len focused his attention back to the man across from him when he hears him choking, "Are you going to survive?"

Swallowing down his food, Barry chokes out, "You're forty three?"

"Yes," Len answers, confused over why Barry was flipping out.

"You look good for forty three."

"And how is forty three supposed to look, Barry?"

Len couldn't help but glance at Barry's Adam's apple as it bobbed up and down as he swallowed before looking back up at Barry.

"Uhm," Barry said, glancing everywhere but at Len, "I don't feel comfortable answering that question."

" You're just afraid I might not like the answer."

"Maybe," Barry mumbled, staring down at his plate.

Len smirked at the answer and began to eat his plate of cheese fries.

* * *

Len set there, staring into the bottom of his milk shake. It was ridicules really, how calming that was too him, how much it helped to tell the story of his past while drinking one. And how big of a distraction it was so he wouldn't have to look at Barry. He was so emotive it hurt at times. More than Len was willing to admit even to himself.

Len took in a deep breath before letting it out as he pushed the glass away from him and looked up at Barry, who had a look on his face that Len couldn't make it out. It wasn't pity or shame, understanding maybe, he wasn't sure. The few people that he had ever told the truth too only looked at him in pity.

"You're a good dad," Barry said with certainty, nodding to emphasis his point. "It could probably be said, you're a great dad. You do so much for Michael, your past makes you who you are it doesn’t define you. You define you."

Len wasn't even aware that he had started to cry until Barry's hand was on his cheek, his thumb wiping away the tear.

"You'll get everything sorted out, your place fixed better than before, and go home," Barry said, sitting back and pulling his hand slowly with him. Unconsciously, Len leaned forward a bit, following the touch before he realized what he was doing and stopped.

Len only nodded at Barry, unable and unwilling to trust his voice at that moment. Barry didn't know, couldn't know how off kilter he made Len.

"Ready?"

Again, Len could only nod.

"Great," Barry climbed out of the booth and looked at Len over his shoulder, "I'll pay and meet you outside."

Blinking, Len nodded once more and headed out to the car.


End file.
